Night butterfly
by Onde-sensuelle
Summary: Elle un papillon de nuit, éphémère et fragile. Délicat aussi. Il y a longtemps, elle s'est brûlé les ailes : Éblouie par tant de lumière, elle avait voulu voir de plus près le soleil.  OS


**Titre : **Night butterfly

**Résumé : **Irrésumable. OS

**Inspiration : **Naruto

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau maltraité ce personnage, il ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Par contre, à Masashi Kishimoto, si.

**Note de l'auteur : **Une idée que j'avais en tête, légèrement déprimante. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même! Bien à vous, lecteurs.

* * *

« _When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
Its easy to succumb  
to overwhelming fears inside_ »

Une fulgurance : La clarté de l'astre royal a rencontré son regard cristallin.

Il est déjà si tard. Dans la pièce rougeoyante, où l'embrasement de l'orbe de feu a prit place, on entend que le chuchotement d'une respiration haletante, des battements de cil précipités et des sanglots étouffés. Elle est au crépuscule de sa vie, probablement. L'histoire tristement véritable de sa lente agonie. Le pourrissement de son innocence. Cet instant, où l'évidence s'impose avec virulence, et ne nous laisse pas nous détourner de cette réalité limpide.

Elle est un papillon de nuit, éphémère et fragile. Délicat aussi. Il y a longtemps, elle s'est brûlé les ailes : Eblouie par tant de lumière, elle avait voulu voir de plus près le soleil. Elle y a laissé son cœur, les séquelles sont absolues, sans espoir de rétablissement.

Elle est tombée pour ce petit garçon qui rêvait d'être éternel.

« _Mais, tu sais quoi ? J'aime bien les filles dans ton genre_. »

Elle n'a jamais pu se défaire de son sourire, après. Il a absorbé les siens, ne lui a rien laissé. A volé ses mots, ses sentiments les plus profonds, ses yeux céruléens ont dérobé l'opalescence des siens. Devant lui, elle n'est plus rien : Juste une enveloppe de chair où le sang afflue parfois, laissant place à des rougeurs indécentes, pour l'héritière qu'elle est. Qu'elle devrait être.

Elle ricane intérieurement. Si son père la voyait. Si _faible_. Si _fragile_. Si _méprisable_.

«_ Toi une Hyuuga ? Laisse moi rire_. »

Pourtant elle a eu des moments heureux. Elle croit. Elle aurait pu citer les rares instants en sa compagnie. Seulement elle les a oublié. Son esprit était trop occupé à se dissoudre sous l'assaut de sensations qui la saisissait. Cette dépendance, qui la consume, la plonge dans un tel état qu'elle ne saurait le décrire.

Une concupiscence qui frôle l'indécence. Ses défaillances en témoignent. Elle est éprise si ardemment qu'elle en devient ridicule.

« _Hinata ! Pourquoi tu tombes toujours dans les pommes quand tu vois Naruto_ ? »

Elle est juste une noyée en quête d'oxygène. Elle a beau tenter de remonter à la surface, afin de reprendre son souffle, il y a toujours la main du Diable pour ramener son corps dans les profondeurs. Et elle reste dans l'entre deux : Ni éteinte, ni apaisée.

Juste une soif d'amour perpétuelle, jamais étanchée.

Tout son corps n'est qu'un désert aride, qui n'attend qu'une pluie d'intérêt. Seulement quelques secondes d'attention, une esquisse de sourire, un regard... Afin de se gorger de ces souvenirs, seule dans sa chambre. Afin de s'enivrer de cette douce illusion, un monde où il la regarde, où l'incandescence s'étend sur sa peau quand il la dénude. Un monde où ils se perdent dans des étreintes désespérées, pour échapper à cette existence qui s'enfuit.

La vie d'un Shinobi. Faite de gloire, de courage, de sacrifices aussi. Sauve ta vie, abandonne la sienne, et surtout, surtout, ne tombe pas amoureuse. Jamais.

Foutaises.

Elle n'a que faire des honneurs, de la reconnaissance du conseil, et elle ne veut pas le perdre. Elle tuerait pour qu'il vive, décimerait un peuple pour qu'il dorme en paix, annihilerait toute forme de mépris pour qu'il se sente respecté. Peu importe que l'assemblée s'illusionne.

« _Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il parait que la jeune Hyuuga s'encanaille avec l'animal… Quelle abjection !_ »

Elle veut juste devenir son ombre, se fondre dans son corps doré, appréhender l'ardeur qui grandit en son sein, sombre et nocive, sinistre et malsaine. Le protéger de ces exhalaisons puant la mort. Ce relent de haine, profondément inscrit dans son cœur, qui le corrompt et l'avilit. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait le prémunir de cette infamie : Elle n'est pas faible, quand il s'agit de lui. Seulement par les sentiments. Elle l'a sauvé, une fois. Pain était si cruel.

« _Tu es si frêle Hinata, si gracile. Tellement __que j'aurais peur de te briser_. »

Pourquoi ce désir constant de faire d'elle un être chétif ? Si on avait placé des espoirs en elle, elle aurait pu montrer sa vraie force. À l'intérieur, une fureur accumulée durant toutes ces années gronde, menace de transpercer la carapace qu'elle s'est forgée.

Elle serait encore plus forte, s'il ressentait le dixième de ce qu'elle éprouve. Assurément, elle braverait n'importe quelle difficulté pour être avec lui.

Naruto…

Elle le hait tout autant qu'elle l'aime. Elle le hait de l'avoir envoûtée, de la rendre si fragile… Malgré tout, elle vénère chaque partie infime de sa personne.

Elle vivait dans l'ombre, l'ombre d'un clan dédaigneux, sans compassion, sans commisération pour personne. Elle n'avait jamais été exposée à une quelconque luminosité, même pas une once de sourire, ni de félicité. Puis un soleil a traversé sa vie et l'a ébloui. Seulement, habituée à la pénombre, cette clarté l'a aveuglé et elle n'a jamais pu se réaccoutumer à l'obscurité de son existence. Car derrière ses yeux, subsistait encore l'exultation de ses traits.

Naruto avait toujours rêvé d'être éternel aux yeux de tous, de marquer à jamais leur mémoire…

Il ne s'était sûrement pas imaginé que Hinata Hyuuga en pâtirait si profondément.

« _I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly _»

* * *

Review? :$


End file.
